


YOU SHOULD BE MINE!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt Barry, Hurt Len, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Barry, Kinda Dark fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry and Len's married life falls in danger when a stalker is ready to destroy and kill anyone who  comes between him and his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I am back with a newww fic!! I hope you guys like the first chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry woke up to feel a hand draped around his waist protectively and warm breaths coming from behind. A smile crept on his face when he felt small soft kisses to his neck shoulders and hair "Good morning Scarlet" said a hoarse voice

Barry turned around to face the man "Good morning my handsome husband" he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Len closer for a morning kiss. They only pulled back when their lungs demanded air. Len's finger were gentle against Barry's skin as he swept back few lost strands of hair from his forehead, a fond smile playing at his features "I love your morning face so much"

Barry had a pout on his face "Only morning face?" Len chuckled lightly and kissed Barry's nose "I love your afternoon face (a kiss to left cheek)

...your evening face (a kiss to right cheek) 

...your night face (a kiss to forehead)

....and your afterglow sex face will always be my favourite (a kiss to lips)

Barry blushed deeply "I love you too Len" The older man ran his thumb along Barry's jaw over his cheek bones, over his brows and over his lips just wanting to feel the young man beside him. 

Things weren't as easy as they were right now. It had been a battle for Len to get the boy in his life with him being a criminal and Barry a CSI. They had met at Saint and Sinners bar when Barry's friend Cisco wanted to introduce his girlfriend to him who happened to be Len's sister Lisa. One thing led to another and Len just bluntly asked Barry on a date

After dating for three months, one evening Len confessed Barry about his crime world. The younger boy was in shock and left Len standing alone in the restaurant. Next three days went by with the older man drowning himself in alcohol. Barry walked in the bar on the fourth day pulled Len from the chair. He kissed the hell out of him "I love you... I am sorry... I tried to forget you but... I can't... I can't live without you Len...I.."

Len smashed his lips on Barry's "I love you too" Barry laughed lightly blushing at his sudden confession and feeling Len's piercing blue eyes on him. The older man ran his fingers over Barry's cheek "I love you Scarlet" 

Another six months passed away with Len and Barry getting more close to each other. It was really difficult for Barry to hide his relationship from his foster father Joe West who was also a cop in CCPD. Barry feared his father would never accept their relationship and ask him to leave Len. One day when Joe was working late at the station, Len decided to give Barry a surprise visit. They were in the bedroom when Joe entered to witness their love making. 

Things went downhill from there. Joe as expected was strictly against their relationship. He even threatened to send Len behind the bars if he didn't stop seeing his son. Barry had no problem with Len's line of work as long as no innocent life would suffer. It was then Barry made a decision. A decision that would change their lives. 

Barry proposed to Len

Len and Barry got married against Joe's decision. The father could do nothing but give his blessings to newly wedded couple. It took a while for him to accept Len but eventually they were able to walk on same road

It had been fifteen days to their marriage and Len was the happiest person in the world. He smiled thinking about their honeymoon which he wanted to be a surprise for Barry "Len? What are you thinking about?" Barry asked when the older man didn't speak for a while

"It's nothing. Just feeling lucky to have you in my life" said Len kissing Barry on his cheek who hummed at him "Not as lucky as me. I have the most handsome husband in the world"

Len smiled and intertwined their fingers "You are mine Barry Allen. I love you so much" Barry kissed their joint hands "I love you too Len"

A man clicked his door open and walked in the house. He doesn't on the lights as the room is already lightly dimmed. The man who is in his late thirties locked the door behind him and peeps into the hole. He wanted to make sure no one is following him. His house is simple with one giant couch right in the middle of the room. A small TV and two small tables at it's side. A dinning table was placed next to kitchen. The windows are closed with dark red curtain draped over them 

The man straight away goes to his bedroom like he always does after coming from work. It has become a routine for him since last one month and he loves every bit of it. This time he switched the lights to his room and smiled at the hundreds of pictures that hung at the wall above his bed "Hi Sweetheart...I am back! Did you miss me? Of course you did. I have so much to talk about what happened at work. But first let me take a quick shower and then we can talk and eat together"

The man smiled and blew a kiss "Be right back honey" he opened his cupboard and pulled out his soft clothes. After taking a shower the man reheated the food and got the dinner table ready with two plates, two spoons, two bowls, two glasses of wine and two napkins neatly folded, all the while singing Ed sheeran song 'Shape if you'

The man smiled broadly when he is finished placing the food on the plates. He then walked back to his bedroom and picked a picture that he had framed and kept on the side table "Let's go sweetheart. Dinner is ready" 

The man walked back in the hall and happily sat down on his chair. He placed the picture to his opposite side where he could see it clearly "You have to hear this...It's so funny..Frasier was on his way to submit his report when..." he babbled for twenty minutes saying his story "anyways how was your day? Did anyone trouble you? You know...you shouldn't have gotten married that man...he doesn't love you...he is a liar...a bad man..I know he forced you into this...wish I could slice his throat" his hands curled in fists so hard that his knuckles turned white

The man took a deep breath "Don't worry honey...soon I will get you away from him...make you mine. I am sorry for being so protective but you have to understand it's my love for you" he took a bite from his plate "I saw you today. You were looking absolutely stunning with your red T shirt and dark blue jeans. I so badly wanted to talk to you..and I will....just wait for the right time. You will see my love for you is so pure" 

After dinner the man did his dishes while still talking to the picture. He carried the frame and brought it close to his chest. Entering his bedroom the man then laid down on his bed, the picture still in hand he covered himself with a blanket. Running his hand on the lips, he holds the frame high in the air and smiles "Goodnight Barry. I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you reading and leaving kudos and comments! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The man woke up at three in the morning "Good morning Barry" he kissed the frame and sat upright "Today is special day my love. Today you are going to get your first gift" he smiled caressing Barry's cheek "I am very nervous you know. Hope you like it" 

The man got up quickly and took a shower. He dressed up in his new clothes feeling excited to give his gift. He knew Barry would be sleeping right now. He still had time before his love would go for his morning jog. He picked up the gifts and sighed "I wish we could meet and see you smile when I place these gifts in your hand...but I can't show myself"

The man started pacing "I can't show myself....not yet...first I want to show you how much I love you before you see me. Believe me Barry when the right time comes no one will stop me from taking you. You will be mine forever...not that man's who took you away from me...no no this is not a marriage. It's all fake...he doesn't love you!" he looked at his watch. He was getting late. Locking the door behind the man made his way to Barry's house 

Barry shifted when he heard a ringtone on his cell that was vibrating on the side table. He groaned and nudged Len beside him "Len..phone is ringing..Len?" The older man was in deep sleep and the phone kept ringing. Barry stretched his hand to pick up his cell. He frowned when his phone showed 4:30 am. He pressed the green button "Hello?"

"Hi Barry" came a voice

"Who's this?" Barry rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He really wanted to sleep right now

"Good morning. Check at your door please" 

Barry checked the screen and saw it was an unknown number "May I know who's calling?" A giggle was heard at the end which made Barry narrow his eyes "Check the door. There is a gift for you" the line went off leaving a puzzled Barry on the bed

Barry was wide awake now. He shook at Len's shoulder "Len! Len wake up" The older man hummed in his sleep "What is it Scarlet?" 

"Someone just called me and asked me to check outside out door...says there is a gift for me" 

Len sat upright and ran a hand on his face "What?"

Barry looked at Len suspiciously "Len is this your way of giving me surprise? It's nice to give gifts but this is kinda freaking me out" Len frowned at Barry "What? No! I have nothing to do with it. Plus why would I ask someone else to give you gift?" 

Barry nodded "Yeah you gotta a point but then who wants to give me gift?" Len pointed at the cell "Did he say who he was?"

"No. It was an unknown number. He just asked me to check the door"

Len got out from the bed "Let's see first what are we dealing with. Come on" he held out his hand and helped Barry out of the bed. Together they reached the front door. Len stopped Barry and asked him to stand away from the door. He slowly unlocked it and saw there was a big package on the doorstep

Len's eyes moved from one side to another but there was no one in the corridor. He picked up the package and placed it on the table

"Wow! That's huge" Barry said and got a glare from Len "Sorry...you know that's not what I meant" Len opened the package and found a fresh bouquet of red roses, big box of chocolates and a Gucci watch. Barry gaped at the gifts while Len felt an anger build inside him. How dare someone give gifts to his Barry

"This is like the most expensive watch in town" Barry held the watch in his hand. Len's jaw tightened and he opened the card to see if there was a name written on it. He was already planning to kick the person's ass. The card read

My love Barry

This is my first gift to you and certainly not the last. Hope you like it.

Your secret admirer

Len tore the card in two half "Son of a bitch! I am going to kill him" Barry immediately took hold of Len's arm "Calm down Len. Maybe someone is playing a prank on us" Len was still angry "Well I don't appreciate this kind of prank"

Barry had to agree with Len. Everything looked expensive so what if it wasn't a prank. Who could have send him these gifts. Len saw Barry went quiet. He didn't want him to worry until he was sure this was not a prank "Look...maybe you are right....this had to be some kind of mistake or bad joke"

Barry nodded half heartedly and picked up the flowers, chocolates and watch. He opened a cupboard down the kitchen sink and placed the items. His eyes fell on the items again and he shook his head. 

"Len I will get ready for work since we are already up" Barry said as he walked to his bedroom. Len sighed thinking what a weird way to start the day "Okay I will make breakfast for you" 

They had breakfast in silence. Len insisted Barry that he will drop him at CCPD not wanting to take any chances "I will pick you up at five" Barry kissed Len "You know I can take care of myself Len. There is no need to take trouble for me" Len held Barry by his waist "You are my husband and I would do anything for you" 

 

 

Barry reached the station and was greeted by Joe "Good morning! You are early for a newly wedded couple" he looked from his file to meet his son's eyes "Any problem?"

Barry rolled his eyes. For a second he thought of telling his father about the morning incident but then went against the idea. Maybe it was some silly prank "No problem Joe. We got up early today so Len gave me a ride. By the way what are you reading?" 

Joe closed his file "I will tell you all the details but before that I want you to meet someone"

"Who is it?"

"I got a new partner. He has shifted from California. Good guy" Joe looked around and called a name "Eric!" he called out. Eric gave a nod and walked towards the pair "Yes Joe?" 

Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "I wanted you to meet my son.. Barry Allen" Barry shook Eric's hand "Actually it's Barry Snart Allen" 

"Glad to finally meet you Barry Snart Allen. I have heard so much about you"

"Good things I hope"

"Oh don't worry. Everyone likes you and considers you as their baby brother" Barry had a small blush "We have got a nice supportive staff" Eric turned to face Joe "We should brief to others on our new case" Joe nodded "Barry I want you in my office. Your expertise will be needed" 

"I will be there in ten minutes. Let me first submit yesterday's report to Captain Singh. Bye Eric" Barry then went to his lab where he collected his reports. Just when he was about to step out his phone rang "Hello"

"Didn't you like my gifts? Why are you not wearing my watch? Should I exchange it? Did you not like the colour? Is it the dial?"

Barry almost dropped his files. He frantically looked around "Who the hell are you?"

"Your secret admirer"

"Stop it! This isn't funny"

"Who says it's funny. I am very serious sweetheart" 

Barry felt a chill run down his body. He hung up the phone and shook where he stood. Small beads of sweat decorated his forehead. He took few deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked at his phone again and quickly dialled a number 

"Scarlet?"

"Len please come and get me from the station"

Len's heart sped on hearing Barry's scared voice "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Please Len... I will explain everything. Just come..please" Barry pleaded looking around. He shuddered feeling the man's eyes on him. 

"I am coming"

 

 

Barry made an excuse to Joe that he was not feeling well amd asked him to inform Captain. He ran from the precinct before his father could ask him any questions. After pacing for ten minutes Barry saw Len had arrived in his bike. He was quiet all the way to their home no matter how many times Len asked him what was wrong. As soon as they entered his apartment Barry made sure the door was locked and hugged his husband tightly "He is following me Len. He...he called me again" Barry trembled in Len's arms

Len tightened his hold "What? When? What did he say?" Barry felt the tears leak from the corner of his eyes "He...he...Len..."

Len rubbed his back "Sshh...first calm down Scarlet. Come on" he pulled Barry to the couch and made him sit. Len then brought a glass of water and handed him to Barry who drank the water in one breath. The older man sat beside him "Now tell me what did he say?" 

Barry gulped down the lump spoke shakily "He asked me why I wasn't wearing the watch. Did I not like it's colour or the dial" 

"Did you tell Joe about this?"

Barry shook his head "I was so scared. I thought he must be watching me. I just wanted to come to you" he wrapped his arms around himself "I am sorry. I should have told Joe....but"

Len cupped Barry's face "It's okay Barry. We will tell him later. Right now I want you to relax okay. Everything is going to be fine I promise" Barry gave a small nod "Thank you" The older man smiled, placing a kiss on Barry's forehead and asked Barry to lie down. Barry laid his head on Len's lap and closed his eyes 

Len ran his fingers softly over Barry's hair as he thought about the man. This was turning into a serious matter. It shouldn't be taken lightly. He was going to make sure the man pays for scaring his Barry. Someone needs to know they don't mess with Leonard Snart. He slowly pulled out his cell and dialled a number "Mick I want you to come meet me at my home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Today is my Birthday!! Yay!! Kinda gifted this chapter to myself...lol! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! They mean a lot! 
> 
> I wanted to clear few things. In this story Len is not Captain Cold neither has a Rogue gang. He is a small time thief with Mick as his crime partner. Mick is forty, Len is thirty three and Barry is twenty six years old. 
> 
> On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len dialled another number after calling Mick "It's me. I know...he's with me....yes he's alright.... sleeping.... yeah I will ask him to call you when he wakes up detective" he hung up the call. Len sighed. Even though they were married now Joe hadn't accepted him as his son in law. There was always an unknown tension between them whenever they were in the same room. It hurt Barry a lot but Len always said it was a long bridge that would take time and patience to cross 

Len heard a knock at the door with a pattern. He knew it was Mick. Barry was still asleep on his lap so Len gently lifted his head and pulled a cushion from his side. He slid the cushion under Barry's head. His husband twiched a little but remained asleep. Len bend down and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead 

With a mission in mind Len opened the door and welcomed his friend. Mick was confused seeing Barry sleep during his working hours "Why is the kid sleeping on couch? Is he alright?"

Len rubbed his forming headache "We have a problem" Mick heard the seriousness in his friend's voice and understood something was wrong. They were the best of friends and he always considered Len as his younger brother. Seeing a worried look on his face made anger boil in him "Just name the problem. He will be near your feet within an hour" 

Len's eyes softened at the protective mode of his friend "I don't have a name and that's the problem" Mick had a questioning look on his face so Len explained what happened early morning

The broad muscle man tensed with a dark expression. Barry was Len's happiness. If anyone is troubling the kid it means he's troubling Len which also means he was troubling him "I am going to smash that jerk's head in the wall when I meet him" Len nodded. He too wanted to get hands on the man who scared his husband "The problem is...the man is a coward. He's hiding himself and we have to find him"

Mick nodded "I can call few people and ask them to be with the kid 24/7" Len shook his head "Barry wouldn't like that. He hates attention" he saw Barry stir a little and then blink his eyes open. The CSI was confused seeing Mick standing in front of him "Mick? What are you doing here?"

Len came and sat beside Barry "I called him Scarlet. He will help us to find that guy" he looked at Mick who gave a nod "Don't worry Barry. This son of a bitch is going to burn in hell"

Barry paled when he remembered what happened this morning. He hated this unwanted attention. He was very happy with Len after their marriage and now this tension was spoiling everything

"What are you thinking babe? Do you want me to call Joe?" Len asked seeing the lost look on Barry's face. His husband shook his head "No Len. Don't tell Joe..not now atleast..I don't know how he's going to react. Plus the guy hasn't done anything yet. Maybe he will back off" 

Len and Mick shared a look. Mick gave a nod "I am gonna leave. See you guys later" Len got up to walk his friend to the door and whispered "Do what it takes" Mick squeezed Len's shoulder "Take care of the kid. He seems pretty freaked out" Len nodded closing the door and joined Barry on the couch. 

 

 

One week passed without any event. There was no sign of the man or any phone calls and gifts. Barry and Len were glad things were getting back to normal. Mick wasn't able to find the man since there was no activities from his side. One morning Len joined Barry in his daily jog. He had been doing this for last seven days not wanting to leave his husband alone. Barry wanted an extra run so Len sat on a bench after running couple of laps

When Barry was jogging a man came from his right and started jogging with him "Hi!" The CSI didn't stop his jog and replied "Hi" 

"You come here everyday?" asked the man. Barry nodded so the man continued "I am Mike" 

"Barry" 

"Cute name...just like your face. Do you think we can grab a cup of coffee later?" Mike stopped in his track and smiled at Barry who also halted with him 

"I am sorry. I am here with my husband" Barry showed the ring on his finger. Mike grinned at the young man "I don't mind sharing" he came a step closer and placed his hand on Barry's arm. The young CSI froze on his spot. Suddenly all he could think was the man who gave him expensive gifts and followed him to the station. Could this guy be that man 

Before Mike could make another move a punch was driven to his face and he fell on the ground "You bastard! How dare you!" Len caught Mike's collar and raised his fist in the air "You are the one who send him those gifts didn't you? You followed him to the station...I am going to kill you"

Mike was shaking like a leaf "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Len gave another punch. People were now starting to gather around them so Barry tried to pull Len off the guy "Len let him go!" 

"Liar!" Len yelled at Mike ignoring Barry's call. He was feeling so much rage in him. Mike struggled to get free "I am sorry okay... I didn't do anything. I just met him now....please believe me" 

Barry was panicking. He had never seen Len angry before. He feared if the older man was not stopped now he will surely do some serious damage to the man. He ran grabbed Len's arm and pulled him off the man "Len please calm down" Mike saw his opportunity and ran away as fast as he could. Len yelled at the man "If I ever see you near my husband I am going to kill you!" 

Barry hugged Len tightly "Stop! Len please. You are scaring me" The older man's chest was heaving with short breaths. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself for the sake of his husband. His fast heartbeats showed how scared the boy was. Len slowly circled his arms around his waist and tightened his hold "I am sorry" 

After few minutes Barry felt the anger and tension finally leave Len's body as his hold lessened on him "Let's go home" he said softly

 

"Are you alright?" Len asked Barry when they reached home. Barry nodded "I am now. Before I was so scared. I thought he was the one who was following me...and then your anger..." 

"I am sorry for scaring you but...I am sure it was him and now he's been taken care of so don't worry okay. It's all over" Barry nodded feeling relieved. He leaned into Len's hand when the older man ran his fingers on his cheek.The next thing Len felt was his husband's lips on his.The kiss was rough and passionate "Take me Len....please I need you now" 

Len kissed Barry back and matched his eagerness. Fifteen minutes later they laid on the bed, panting heavily after their love making "I love you Scarlet. No one is ever going to take you away from me" Barry pecked a kiss on Len's lips "I am all yours. I love you too Len" he looked at the clock "Oh shoot! I am getting late for work" Len groaned "Don't go" he locked his arms around Barry's waist

Barry giggled "Let go Len. I have to reach at the station"

"No!" Len tightened his hold

'Okaaay I will not go only if you explain to Joe about my leave for the day" Barry eyes twinkled mischieviosly

Len glared at his husband "No thanks. I will come pick you up at five" he removed his arms and Barry laughed loudly "Oooh someone's scared" 

"Shut up!"

 

AT THE STATION

"This case is getting on my nerves" Joe slammed the file on the table "Barry tell me you have something"

Barry nodded "Actually I do. I repeated my tests and got a confirmed fingerprints on Luterio. This evidence is enough to prove him guilty and send him behind the bars" he showed Joe his results

"This is great Barry. Good job! I will ask Officer Benjamin to issue an arrest warrant on Luterio. I will personally go and take this man down" 

Suddenly Joe and Barry heard a commotion in the hall "What's all the fuss about?" asked Joe and Barry shrugged at him. Together they came out of their cabin and saw many officers were gathered around the big screen where they were showing the latest news

"We are live on DTV. Right now I am standing infront of the victims house where a thirty two year old male who was nearly beaten to death. He was found unconscious by his neighbours. The victim was immediately taken to hospital where we got a confirmed news that the man has slipped into coma. We also found..."

Barry's cell rang as he watched the news. He picked up his phone, eyes still on the screen "Hello" 

"Did you like my second gift?"

Barry's eyes widened as his heart hammered in his chest

The reporter continued "The victim's name was recognised as Mike Connor" They show his picture on the screen. Barry remembered he was the man who he met this morning

"No one will get away after harassing you my love. You are mine...also tell Leonard Snart who forced you into this marriage to stay away from you....if he won't listen then...he will have to face same consequence as this man" 

The line went off but Barry was still clutching the phone tightly. He felt his brain had short circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around him everything was moving fast but he stood motionless right in the middle of it. He couldn't find any air to breathe. Dark spots danced around his vision and Barry swayed 

"BARRY!" 

His name was the last thing the CSI heard before his eyes closed and fell into Joe's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading this story! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe paced around the small corridor of the hospital while a doctor checked on Barry. The worried father couldn't understand why his son had suddenly collapsed when he was looking fine this morning. The detective then called Len informing about the incident

Ten minutes later Joe saw Len run into the hospital straight towards him. He didn't miss the tension and worry that could be clearly seen on his face "How is Barry? Is he alright? What did the doctor say?" 

Joe pointed at the closed door "He is in there. All I know, the doctor said Barry's blood pressure was too low when he was brought here. They are running some more tests" Len glared at the door wanting to kick open the damn piece of wood that was separating him from his husband "What happened?" Joe shook his head "I have no idea. We were watching news when Barry got a call and then suddenly he just went limp in my arms" 

Len was confused at first but then suddenly dread pooled in his stomach. Barry got a call and he collapsed. Was it possible the man called him again. No, he took care of him this morning. It couldn't be him. But then what was the call about that brought this trip to hospital

 

 

Barry woke up groggily to see unfamiliar white walls and stinking smell of medicine. Blinking twice the young CSI now knew he was hospital. But why? Seconds later he remembered what happened at the station "Len!" He sat upright with his heart pounding and ears burning "LEN!" 

"Take it easy Mr Allen. You are in the hospital. Your father brought you here. He's right outside" the doctor spoke softly all the while trying to make Barry lie down. The patient smacked the hands on him "Get away from me! I have to go!" Barry ripped off the blood pressure pad from his arm and stumbled out of the bed knocking the tray on the side table 

On hearing the loud crashing noise Len and Joe frowned. Len didn't wait any longer and rushed inside the room with Joe following him behind. He saw Barry was on the floor trying to get away from the sharp surgical objects "Barry?" 

Barry looked up to see Len standing with a worried look on his face "Len..." relief filled his body but it dissapered the next second when he remembered the threat. He started shaking on the floor "You can't be here. Go! Get away Len! He will hurt you....get away from me" 

"Scarlet?" Len stood in shock. He couldn't believe Barry was asking him to leave

"Son what are you talking about?" asked Joe but his son didn't answer him and kept begging at Len to leave. He then asked the doctor "What's wrong with my son?"

The doctor turned to Joe "He woke up panicking. His blood pressure is still low. Someone has to calm him down or else he will go into shock"

"I am fine! Len please get out of here. He will hurt you" Barry pleaded tears falling from his eyes 

"I am not leaving you Barry! No one is hurting me"

"He hurt Mike...he will hurt you...please go" Barry gasped as trying to take breath

"Barr! Calm down son. You are having a panic attack" 

"LEN GO!" Barry yelled at his husband

"Okay okay Barry. I am leaving..but only if you calm down. Can you do that? Calm down" Len's voice was soft. He saw Barry close his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control "That's it Scarlet. You are doing good...in and out...breathe...again in and out"

For five minutes all anxious eyes were on Barry when he finally opened his eyes and looked little better. Len sighed in relief "Can I hold you once...just once then I will leave" he took a step closer

"Len no.."

Len took another step "Just one hug babe that's all I ask....please" he locked his eyes with Barry. He could clearly see his husband was still trembling on the floor. Fear was the only emotion he could see in those beautiful green eyes. Len was only two step away when to his surprise Barry threw himself on him "Len!" 

Len wrapped his arms tightly around the scared boy, not leaving any space even for air to pass. He held on to Barry's trembling form cupping his head with the back of his hand "It's okay.... everything is gonna be alright...I promise" Barry buried himself even more still not being able to forget the Mike's battered face and the threat he received. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his husband because of him. Joe on the other hand felt lost in the whole situation. What the hell was going on. Barry was definitely hiding something from him

 

It took a while but finally Barry calmed down enough to lie down on the bed. He refused to take any sedatives when the doctor suggested "I am fine. Please I need to talk to my husband and father alone"

The doctor looked at Joe "Make it quick. Don't stress him too much" he left closing the door behind

Barry jumped upright as soon as the doctor closed the door "He called again Len...he did this to that guy...he is a mad man...you have to stay away from me..you have to!"

Len took Barry's face in his both hands and kissed his forehead "Ssshh...calm down babe. You heard the doctor...no stress"

Joe slowly came forward and sat down next to his son "Barr I know something has happened. I am your father and I want to help you. Will you tell me what's going on?" he looked at Len "No more hiding. I want each and every datail...Now!"

Len knew he couldn't hide the truth from Barry's father anymore. He looked at Barry and got a nod from him "It started a week back..."

Len finished with his morning encounter with the man and Joe was shocked. He now remembered how Barry went numb seeing Mike's face on the screen "When were you planning to tell me about this stalker? Don't forget Len he is my son! You have no right to hide things from me" 

"He did no such thing. It was my decision not to tell you" said Barry and got a glare from his father "Who the hell is this guy? What does he want?"

Len's jaw tightened "I thought it was the morning guy..." Barry grabbed Len's wrist "No Len! It's not Mike...he called me at the station....he did this to Mike...said he will punish whoever tried to...he asked me to stay away from you or else..." 

Len gritted his teeth "I ain't scared of anybody. That coward is going back to hell" 

"In a way it's good that he called you or else Len over here would have been framed for this attack and be sitting behind the bars right now" Joe looked at Len "Next time please don't give threats in public. You don't want to add anything more in your criminal record "

"Joe!" 

"Last time I checked you didn't have any proof of my crimes so these records mean nothing to me" Len argued back

"Len" 

"You are lucky you married my son. He is the only reason I am not dragging your ass in jail"

"And you are lucky you are Barry's father or else..."

"Are you threatening a police officer.."

"I don't see you wearing a uniform"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT!" Barry yelled at the two grown men "I can't believe you both are arguing in this serious situation"

"Scarlet.." Len reached out to Barry but moved back and got out of the bed "No! This is not done guys. I can't stand and watch you both fighting like cats and dogs. I am leaving...just tell me when you are done"

Joe raised his both hands in defeat "Hey hey you don't need to go anywhere. No one's fighting okay. We are good" 

"We are good Barry" repeated Len

Barry glared at the two men. He wished things were different between them. The two of most important people in his life wanted to kill each other if they were given a chance. He sighed and hoped they would get along soon. He looked at his father "What are we gonna do Joe? He is very dangerous. I don't want Len to get hurt" Len didn't miss the worried and scared tone in Barry's voice. It made him even more mad at the stalker 

Joe pointed his finger at Barry "You are in danger too Barr. You also have to be careful"

"He is right. We will have to see you are well protected too" Len met Joe's eyes and for the first time Barry was glad they agreed on one thing

"First we gotta change your number. I don't want him to have any contact with you. Then maybe we can trace the location from his last call" Joe pulled out his cell and asked his fellow officer to trace Barry's last call "I am sending two guards at your home. They will be there 24/7" Barry was about to object but his father continued "Don't say no Barr. I am not going to listen to you. Not when you are in danger"

Barry sighed feeling defeated and nudged his husband "Can we go home? I don't want to stay here" Len kissed his side temple "You need to rest babe. Let the doctor.." 

Barry shook his head "Please Len I can rest in our home. I feel fine now. There is no need to stay here" Len agreed knowing that how much Barry hated hospitals. Home would be a perfect stress relief for him right now "Let's go home"

"Wait outside until I take care of the discharge papers. I will drop you both home. You can collect your bike later" he looked at Len "Before that Barr, swich off your cell. I will give you a new number in few hours" Barry nodded and did what he was told

It was late afternoon when Joe dropped Len and Barry and headed back to station. Len made sure the door was locked twice "Are you alright?" Barry fell into Len's arms and hugged him tightly "No but you are here...that's all I want"

Len pulled a little to give a proper kiss to Barry "I will always be there for you. Don't worry too much okay. Everything is going to be fine"

"I am scared...for us...for you" Barry rested his head on Len's chest and mumbled "I don't...can't loose you" Len rubbed his back "You will never loose me babe. I promise. Now tell me what will you have? I know you must be hungry"

Barry pulled back and took off his jacket "Anything will do Len. I am gonna take a quick shower okay. I stink of medicine" he made a face and Len smirked at him "I think you smell great...maybe we can play doctor patient game after we eat something" he said to distract the young man and was glad to see a blush appear on Barry's face 

"What? No..I mean later maybe..yeah...okay...I am gonna...go" Barry blushed some more before he went to his room. He turned the knob and stood shocked on seeing the wall infront of him

"LEN!!!"

Len literally ran hearing the frantic call from his husband "Barry? What is it? Are you alright?"

Barry said nothing but raised his finger and pointed at the wall above thier bed. Len saw Barry's picture was glued to the wall...not just any picture but the one with the same clothes he had been wearing today. A huge heart shape sign surrounded the picture and below it was written in red ink..

YOU ARE MINE! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading! Long chapter!! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The door to Barry's house opened with a small creak. It was easy for him as the man entered carefully and smiled when he saw Barry's picture on the table next to the TV stand. He walked and picked up the picture "Awww...you are looking so beautiful my love" The man kissed the picture and placed it back on the table. He glared at Len's photo with venom in his eyes "You are going to pay for taking my Barry away from me"

The man then walked through the apartment inhaling the scent as if it was Barry's. He came upon a room and turned the knob "Hmm...this is your room. Kinda dull. He doesn't provide you any comfort. This is the worst way any bedroom would be decorated" he sighed "Don't worry my precious prince. When you will be with me I will give you all the world's happiness"

The man pulled out a photo that he had clicked today morning when Barry was heading for the station "I need to remind you who you belong to. After this you will know how much crazy I am for you" he jumped on the bed and glued the picture on the wall. He pulled out a red pen, drew a heart over the picture and scribbled the words 'You are mine"

Being satisfied with his work the man smiled blowing a kiss at Barry's picture and left the house. He had one more thing to do but for that he will have to wait for Barry and his husband to come

 

"How is he doing?" Joe asked Len but his eyes were on his son where Barry was sitting on the couch with his legs curled up to his chest. Len had immediately called Joe after finding Barry's picture on the wall. Joe came along with few officers who started searching the apartment for any fingerprints "He is scared. He nearly had another panic attack. Can you blame him? That bastard was in our house! He took Barry's picture with same clothes he's been wearing today. It means he's been following him from the morning" Len said with anger in his voice

Joe turned to face Len. No matter what differences they had between them, one thing was clear that Len cared about his son. He really loved him and would do anything to protect him "Len..I don't think it's safe enough to stay here. You both are shifting to my house until that meniac is caught"

Len didn't like the idea of moving from their house but right now looking at the circumstances it would be better for Barry "Let me talk to him" Joe nodded "I will go see if they found anything"

Len kneeled down so he was face to face with his husband who didn't seem to be present in the room and it killed Len inside. He wished there was a way to bring back Barry's beautiful smile again "Scarlet? Joe is asking us to move in to his house. Just for few days. We will..."

"Okay" was Barry's response "I can't stay here anymore Len. He..I can feel his eyes on me..I can...he's here Len! He was here!" Len saw Barry was freaking out again so he grabbed him in a tight hug "Sshhh...No Scarlet! No one is here. You are with me okay. You are safe. Look your father is here too. Calm down Barry"

Barry hugged Len tightly, fighting hard to control his tears from falling "I am so scared Len. He is crazy...I don't...what if he takes me away from you" Len pulled back and looked straight into Barry's eyes "No one will ever take you away from me. I will protect you. I will rip off that jerk's head before he lays his hands on you. Trust me Scarlet. Everything is going to be alright" 

Joe came towards them "We couldn't find anything. He is a smart man...propably wearing gloves when he entered the apartment" he saw the disappointed look on Barry and Len's face "We will find him Barr. Why not you both go pack your bags"

When they reached at Joe's it was almost ten at night. Two guards were already in position infront of their home "Barry I got you a new number. Don't share it with anyone else other than me and Len" Barry nodded and changed the sim card on his phone. They hadn't eaten anything whole day and now the three men were hungry. Joe didn't want any strangers coming home so he decided to go buy dinner for them.

Len was pacing around the hall trying to figure out who was the stalker when his cell vibrated. He frowned upon seeing an unknown number. Len saw Barry was watching TV so he moved few steps back in the kitchen and picked up the call but didn't speak anything

Thirty seconds passed by before Len heard a voice "Leave my Barry"

Len tightened his fingers on the phone "Barry is my husband. You should be the one to leave" he heard a laugh on the other end "You tricked him into this marriage. This is all fake. My sweetheart will understand when he will be with me forever"

Len gritted his teeth "Don't you dare touch him! I will find you and make you regret ever being born in this planet"

"How about we see now whether you can do as you say" the man said in his cheerful tone "Let's settle this once and for all. Winner gets Barry. How does that sound"

Len narrowed his eyes "What are you saying?" 

"Meet meet me at the old St Xaviers church. We need to talk"

Len thought for a moment. That place was little far from the city. Was it safe to leave Barry and go after this man. What if this was a trap

"Heellooo...if you are not coming then I guess...I will ask my Barry to come" 

"No! Don't even think about it"

"I am waiting" the man hung up the phone. Len cursed pacing around the small kitchen. He was feeling so much anger in him. If he didn't go then he will call Barry which will make things worse for his husband. Len gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt. How dare anyone even think of coming in between him and Barry. Maybe it was about time he showed no one messes with Leonard Snart. This man is going to pay for disturbing their peaceful life. 

Len looked out of the window and saw his bike was parked outside. He picked up his keys which brought Barry's attention "Len? Where are you going?" he got up from the couch

"Out. I will be back soon"

"What? Where?" Barry walked towards his husband "Len it's already late" 

Len kissed Barry "I promise to be back soon okay. This is really important" he didn't wait for Barry to reply and opened the door

"But Joe said not to leave the house" Barry caught Len's arm "Len please tell me where are you going?"

"It won't take more than half an hour. I will see you soon. Now get inside and close the door" Len pulled Barry's hand off him. Barry had no choice but to comply. He knew when Len made a decision it was really hard to stop him "Please come back soon"

Len nodded "Go" he heard the lock being placed on the door. Though he was now stopped by one of the guarding officer "Sir you are not allowed to go outside"

Len rolled his eyes "I don't need protection. You two are here to keep an eye on this house. I have talked with Detective Joe West. I will be back in an hour" he lied so they would let him go

"But sir.."

"You don't want me to complain about you two which would result in losing your jobs" Len threatened. He saw the two officers went pale "No sir. You can go" 

Len smirked and climbed on his bike. His mind wanting nothing but to beat the crap out of the man. He twisted the handle and increased his speed. He was now on the highway and had a steady grip on his speed when a car came swirling near him. Len cursed loudly at the car owner and pressed his fingers on the brakes...

To his horror Len noticed that the brakes were not working. He tried many times but the bike wouldn't slow down. Len saw his lane was almost clear but the opposite lane was still had cars and trucks coming. He tried to see a clear path on his other side so he would jump off the bike. That was the only option left for him 

Suddenly a huge truck headed towards him from the opposite lane. It was trying to overtake another vehicle infront of it. He heared the loud honking of the truck when Len made a sharp right turn. Before he could react the bike crashed into a big tree and Len went airborne. Barry was the last thing on his mind before his world went black

 

 

Barry was anxiously waiting for Len. He couldn't understand what important work had to be done when it was almost midnight. Something was wrong. He could feel it. The young man rubbed his hands to keep himself calm. When he heard the door bell, Barry jumped from the couch and ran towards the main door. He was dissapointed to see Joe standing with couple of bags "Sorry son. I am late. Can you believe it? Most of the restaurants are closed already. I had to cross three miles to get dinner for us" 

Barry nodded and looked past his father. Len still hadn't come yet. Joe placed the bags on the table and turned around to see Barry staring outside "Barr? What are you looking at? Come on let's eat. Where is Len?" 

Barry ran a his hands over his face "Len has gone out" 

"What!? Why did he go out? Didn't the guards stop him?" Joe ran out to talk to his officers. He came back in looking furious "He tricked the guards and took off. I can't believe this. I specifically told you both not to leave this house" he raised his voice

"I am sorry Joe. Len said he would be back in half an hour...but it's been more than two hours. Joe please do something.." Barry pleaded to his father

Before Joe could say anything, Barry's cell vibrated. He frowned pulling out his phone. Joe was shocked "I just gave you this number three hours ago. Did you share it with anyone?"

Barry shook his head. He saw the call was from unknown number and he knew who was calling "Joe..I think...it's him" colour drained from his face

Joe cursed "How the hell did he get your number this fast? Okay okay...Barry pick up the call and talk to him. Maybe we can trace him this time"

Sweat formed on Barry's face as he pressed the green button on his cell "He..Hello?" 

"Say Thank you" 

"What?"

"I have removed the biggest obstacle from our lives. You should say Thank you to me"

"What are you talking about? What did you do?!?" Barry yelled 

The man started laughing...

Barry narrowed his eyes feeling frustrated with the man's attitude "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! Stay away from me!"

Joe was making calls to his station, asking them to trace Barry's call. His cell beeped showing he had another call incoming. He hung up the previous call and attented the new one "Detective West"

The man was still laughing...

"Oh my God" whispered Joe. He looked at his son who was staring at him with wide eyes "Len had an accident"

The phone slipped out of Barry's hand and fell on the floor "No.." 

The man was still laughing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with new chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Let's read the next one. Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry literally ran into the hospital. Over looking a crowd of people and sound, that made him even more confuse and desperate. Heart beating faster than ever, his mind was out of control. His body felt light as he fought the dizzy feeling. Many eyes watched him as he looked around someone to help. Barry ignored Joe's calls for asking him to slow down "Barr! Wait for me!"

Barry stopped at the front desk "Uh..I..my name is Barry..my husband was brought here two hours ago. Can I see him" he gripped the edge of the desk hard as the pain in his throat burned more, making his anxiety boom through the roof

The women behind the desk looked up at Barry "Sir please calm down. It looks like you are about to pass out" she turned a little to see Joe running towards them "Are you with him?" Joe nodded panting "Yes. I am Detective Joe West from CCPD. This is my son Barry Allen. We got a call from here. Leonard Snart Allen was involved in an bike accident and we would like to see him" he wrapped his arms around Barry's shoulders and squeezed hoping to bring some comfort to his distressed son

"Oh.. Sure. Let me check" The women punched few numbers "He is in room 504" 

"Is he alright?" Barry asked a little too loudly. The women shook her head "I am sorry. We are not allowed to disclose any information about the patients. You can ask the doctor"

Barry again ran, eyes scanning through the room numbers. His legs nearly gave out when he reached room 504. Joe caught his son "Son you gotta calm down. I can't have you both admitted in same hospital"

Barry closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. Afrer few seconds he slowly twisted the knob and entered the room. His heart leaped to his throat on seeing Len on the bed. His husband was hooked on machines and wires. He had bandages on his chest and head, right hand was plastered and kept in a sling. He had many small cuts and bruises on his body. Barry held his hand over his mouth and cried silently. This was all his fault. He did this to Len. He caused him pain. 

On seeing Barry cry Joe felt sad for his son. They were suppose to enjoy their days of marriage, go on a honeymoon and have lots of fun but suddenly their life has been turned upside down. Barry didn't deserve this. His parents died in a car accident when Barry was ten years old, leaving the boy all alone in this world. His family lawyer had made arrangements to send him into foster care when Joe stepped in and adopted him. He and Allen's were close friends so he decided to raise Barry as his own. His heart broke into pieces with every tear that fell from his son's eyes

The detective walked to the doctor who was checking Len's vitals "I am Detective Joe West. He's my...son in law. What's his condition?"

"Well he is stable right now. He has got twelve stiches on his head, two broken ribs and fractured arm. He came out lucky seeing the way his bike was crashed"

"I am fine. Stop scaring them with your doctor language" Len said cracking his eyes open. Happy tears streamed down Barry's face and he smiled in relief "Len"

The doctor then did a quick check up on Len "Everything looks good. You should take plenty of rest and will be good as new in couple of weeks"

Joe shook hands with the doctor "Thank you. Can he stay with him?" he pointed at his son "Barry is his husband" The doctor nodded "Sure. I don't see a problem with that" 

When the doctor left the room Joe looked at Len "You look worse" Len grimaced when he shifted a little "Thanks"

"What were you thinking Len? Going out of the house without my permission? You could have been killed!" Joe raised his voice. Len looked at Barry who's eyes were red and puffy. He felt guilty for making his husband cry "I am sorry"

"Len.." Joe started but was cut off by Barry "Can I be alone with him please" Joe nodded understanding his son wanted some time with his husband "Take care. I am right outside if you need me" he walked away and closed the door behind

Barry wiped his tears and took Len's hand in his. He kissed at the back of his hand "I am so sorry Len. I did this to you...I...you are here because of me.. .sorry.... please forgive me" Barry hid his face under Len's palm and kept apologizing again and again

Len ignored the pain in his bruised body and grabbed Barry in a hug "Don't cry. You know how much I hate seeing your tears" Barry bit his quivering lip and buried his head at the crook of Len's neck, wetting the older man's neck "I am...sorry" he hicupped

"Why are you saying sorry Scarlet?" Len rubbed Barry's back with his good hand 

"He did this to you. He called and said..he took care of you" Barry said in his muffled voice. Len's eyes hardened "He can do whatever he wants. Nothing is going to take me away from you"

"But Len.."

"Answer me this Scarlet. If the situation was reversed would you think it's my fault?" asked Len pulled back and looked directly at Barry

Barry shook his head vigorously "Never Len. I could never blame you" Len cupped Barry's face "And I don't blame you. It's not your fault okay. We will fight together. I did promise you when we got married. I will stay with you for better or for worse"

Barry leaned into Len's hand "I love you"

"I love you too Barry"

 

 

Len was discharged the next day. Joe came with the news that he wasn't able to catch the stalker as the phone call was made from a local booth. They were back at the Joe's house. Len watched and loved how Barry was fussing over him. Firstly even though his legs were fine Barry kept a tight grip on his good arm all the way from tbe hospital. He opened the door for him and rushed to adjust the cushions on the couch to make him comfortable. When Len was seated, his husband started firing questions like...

"Are you comfortable?"

"Do you want me to rearrange the cushions?"

"Is it hurting? You have to take your meds in time okay. No more Mr 'I am fine' with me"

"Are you hungry? I should make something for you"

Len smiled as he stared at his husband "Scarlet come here" Barry sat close to Len "I just want you to sit with me" 

"But.."

"Please just for few minutes"

Barry nodded and rested his head on Len's shoulder. He intertwined their hands and closed his eyes "I want to stay like this forever" The older man placed a small kiss on Barry's head and closed his own eyes. The couple never knowing when the sleep claimed them

The flower vase was thrown on the wall with such force that it broke into tiny pieces. The man let out an angry howl. He swiped the frame to the floor and carefully listened it's breaking sound. It wasn't enough...

He pulled the covers and blankets off his bed and kicked them in frustration. It wasn't enough...

He picked his files and papers that were kept on the table and tore them into half. It wasn't enough...

He took the baseball bat in his hand and smashed it on his TV screen. He yanked the wires that were smoking due to the crash and threw them on the floor. It wasn't enough....

The man then saw Barry's picture, cluchted his hair and yelled "WHY SNART! WHY DID YOU NOT DIE! WHY! WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH MY BARRY! WHY?!?"

The man took a deep breath and slapped his own face "Sshh...calm down. This is no time to get angry. I have to think!" After thinking for few minutes an evil grin formed on his face and the man started laughing "I think it's time we meet my love"

The man rubbed his hands together and blew a kiss in Barry's picture "Get ready Barry. I am coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading! Let's read the next chapter! It's little short but next one will be longer! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry and Len had fallen asleep when Joe entered into the house. He smiled and then sighed at the scene. The father hoped things would go back to normal soon. He decided to let the couple sleep for few hours and brought a blanket from the room. He covered them both placing a small kiss on his son's head who snuggled closer to Len. 

Joe sat at the dinning table with his plate but couldn't eat anything. Never in his fifteen years of experience as a police officer he had faced a criminal like this. He couldn't understand how every time the man was one step ahead of them. He ought to be someone who was close to them. But who? This had to stop before something really goes wrong. The father was glad Len wasn't hurt too much but that didn't ease any of his tension. They were still in danger. He rubbed his face thinking of all the times he was unable to trace him. The father inside him shuddered thinking what will happen if the man hurts his son. He will never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Barry. Joe sighed and forcefully chewed his food. His cell rang the next minute "Detective West...yes Eric..What? Now?...no no it's okay..I will be there in fifteen minutes"

Joe woke the sleeping pair and told them he was going at the station for a case. On the way out he met the guards and asked them to be on alert. The couple watched ate their dinner and TV for a while. Later Barry helped Len to bed and gave his meds. He changed into comfortable clothes and laid beside his husband

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Please help me! My daughter is locked in the car. Please help me" the stalker disguised himself wearing a beard and a cap and ran towards the officers stationed outside the West house and pleaded

The two officers shared a look and nodded at the man "Okay we will help you. Where is your car parked?" The man pointed at his right side. One of the officer walked with him. When the officer was checking the vehicle the man pulled out a rod from his back and slammed it on the cop's head. The officer clutched his head and fell on the ground losing consciousness

The man then slowly creeped through the back of the vehicle and brought down the rod on the head of second officer. The cop stumbled and fell on the ground, dazed. He went for his handheld radio to call for backup but the stalker kicked it away from his hand. Hitting the officer again the stalker grabbed his gun and and stomped on the radio. He tied his hands with the handcuffs and made his way to West house 

The man then found a window and broke the glass with his gun. He unlocked the window and climbed into the dark house. The stalker smiled to himself. Barry was few feets away from him. His wait was finally over. He clutched the gun tightly and raised his voice "Barry. Baby I am here!"

 

 

Len's eyes shot wide open when he heard the loud shattering of the glass. His experience told him someone had broken into the house. The older man shot upright wincing when he felt pressure on his ribs. He quickly nudged his sleeping husband "Barry.. Barry wake up. Someone is in the house. Barry!" 

"Barry. Baby I am here!" 

Barry froze momentarily and sat upright, sleep all forgotten "Len" he grabbed Len's arm. The older man got out of the bed "Stay here, hide in the closet or bathroom and call Joe. I am going down" 

Barry's eyes widened and he shook his head "No! Are you crazy? You are hurt. You cannot fight him...No Len"

Len cupped Barry's face "He's not after me Scarlet. He wants you and I will not let him touch you"

Barry broke into tears "Len please...no.." 

They hear footsteps coming closer to their room. Len kissed his husband softly and pushed him with one hand "You have to listen to me...go hide and call Joe. I will be fine" Without another word Len walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Barry ran to collect his phone and sat on the floor trembling in fear. His shaky fingers dialled Joe's number but the call didn't connect and he cursed. 

A minute passed by and Barry heard some struggle from outside....some heavy footsteps....some cursing and then a loud thump of a body falling with a gun shot. His heart thumped widly in his chest. What if Len was hurt. What if the man had done some serious damage to his husband. No! He couldn't sit here like a coward while Len was fighting for him. Just when Barry got up from the floor he heard a voice..

"Barry! Come out or else see this man die" 

Barry's heart skipped a beat.

"Now" roared the man

Without any hesitation Barry ran out of his bedroom "I am coming. Please don't hurt him"

"Barry No!" Barry heard Len's pain filled voice 

Barry quickly descended the stairs. He gasped when he saw his husband. Len was held by a man in choke hold position. His sling was gone and new bruises covered his face. He had a split lip where blood dripped down his chin. What scared Barry the most was his side which was bleeding heavily. He could clearly see a gun shot wound but still Len was fruitlessly struggling in the man's hold "Len.." he whispered with tears in his eyes, barely managing to hold himself together

"Hi Barry. We finally meet. I would introduce myself but this man is making things so difficult for me" he tightened his arm on Len's neck which made his hostage gasp for air

"No..Len! Please don't hurt him...let him go" Barry pleaded to the man. He took a step forward but the man yelled at him "Stop! Stay where you are my love or else.."

Barry froze on his spot "Please" he held his both hands in air "Let him go...he's bleeding too much"

Suddenly Len was given a hard push and he stumbled upon the table. He got hit hard on his broken ribs and arm. Len blacked out for few seconds as the pain doubled in his chest and side. Barry's eyes widened and he ran to help his husband only to be stopped by the man who hooked an arm around his waist and locked him in place

"Ah uh dear. Where do you think you are going? You will be coming with me now" Before Barry could struggle anymore, the man threw the gun away and pulled out a syringe from his pocket. He plunged it into Barry's neck and kept a tight hold on him, preventing him from falling "Sleep my love. You will soon wake up in your new house" 

Len's vision returned to see the man jab a syringe on Barry's neck "No..Barry.." he stumbled as he tried to get up, holding the edge of the couch for support and smearing it with his blood. A sharp pain cursed through his body and Len cursed "You bastard! Let him go!" his legs gave out again

Barry was already limp in the man's hold. He was shifted until the man held him in bridal style "Yeah so bye! I am gonna take my prince and leave you in your misery" he laughed out loud but next second his expression turned dark "Say thank you that I didn't kill you" 

Before Len could muster up his energy to stand again the man walked out of the house with an unconscious Barry in his arms. Len somehow managed to get up but swayed as he knocked few things on his way, blood dripping from his side. His eyes blurred with tears when he made it to front door. He saw the man place Barry at the backseat of a van and close the door shut "Scar..." 

Len fell on the porch as the van drew away from his house leaving him all alone bleeding on the floor. He closed his eyes feeling utterly helpless. He couldn't keep his promise to keep Barry safe. He failed his husband. The cold night witnessed as the darkness claimed Len and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a million for reading this fic. On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Warning for non consensual kissing. I have updated my tags! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe frowned when he reached near his house. He couldn't see his two on guard officers. He pressed hard on the brakes and got out of his vehicle. His eyes widened when he saw one of the officer unconscious on the ground. He hunched down and checked for a pluse. The detective immediately called for back up and ran towards his house fearing for the worse

Joe paused at the porch where he saw Len lying under a small pool of blood. He crossed the distance in two quick steps "Len! Oh my God" he slowly turned over the man and saw the wound. Joe could barely see the rise and fall of Len's chest which doubled his worry. He again pulled out his phone and called 911. Applying pressure on the side Joe yelled at the open door "Barry!" 

Joe knew. The father knew he wouldn't get any response. He was too late. He didn't needed to be a genius to guess what had happened. Barry was gone. His son was kidnapped. His worst fear had became true. The stalker had Barry.

Another five agonizingly slow minutes passed by and finally Joe heard sirens. Two EMT's climbed down from the ambulance. One rushed towards Len and other attended the officer. Len was then quickly loaded in the ambulance that sped off to the nearest hospital. Joe stood frozen on the porch, too terrified to think what was his son going through right now 

 

 

FAR AWAY FROM MAIN CITY 

Barry slowly woke up to feel extremely uncomfortable. His mind felt heavy along with his limps. His head is pounding which didn't help the bile that rised in his throat. Barry swallowed hard and saw he was lying on a bed with his hands tied behind his back tightly most probably with zip ties. He pushed himself up and blinked his eyes to clear his blurry vision. The CSI saw he was in a small room with only one window that was celing high and a door to his right corner. He shifted a little and heard a clanking near his leg. Barry's heart sped when he saw a chain was tied around his left leg which was attached to the bed post.

The main door opened and Barry quickly moved as far as his tied leg would allow. A man walked in with tray in hand and a big smile on his face "Hey! You are awake" he said in a cheerful tone

Barry blinked rapidly and got even more tensed when the man walked towards him "How are you feeling?" he placed the tray near Barry and sat beside him

Barry now remembered what happened and his heart thumped widly in his chest "Where is Len? What did you do to him?" The man shot an irritated look at Barry "Do I look as if I care. Though I did be surprised if he was still alive"

"No! You are lying! Len is still alive"

"Forget him. Let's talk about us" the man scooted little closer

"Who...Who are you?" Barry asked in a small voice backing away and leaving as much distance as possible. The man smiled "You didn't recognise me?" he laughed "Let me jog your memory" he slowly removed his fake beard and cap

Barry's eyes widened in disbelief as his heart thumped widly in his chest "E..Eric?" 

Eric smiled as he reached out to caress Barry's cheek but the latter pulled his face away "Yes. It's me..your Eric" Barry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anger filled in his veins and he glared at the older man "You are the one who tried to kill Len?"

Eric raised his hand and laughed "Guilty as charged"

Are you crazy!? Eric why are you doing this?"

"I love you"

"You are suppose to be my dad's partner" 

"I love you"

"I am married"

"I love you"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I love you"

""I don't love you! Let me go! I belong to Len"

Suddenly before Barry could blink his head was yanked back and a sharp blade is placed on his throat. The older man was so close to him that he could feel his breath on his face "This is the last time you say his name. If I hear one more time his name..." he applied pressure on the blade and Barry gasped. A smirk formed on his face when he saw blood rolled down from Barry's throat "Just because I love you, don't think I won't hurt you" Barry started shaking with fear "Eric.."

"Yes that's the name I want to hear" Eric pulled back and Barry sighed in relief "Please...listen to me. Don't do this. I.."

"Are you hungry? I brought sandwiches for you" Eric pulled the tray on his lap "Let me feed you since you know...you are all tied up" he giggled and placed the bread slice near Barry's mouth

Barry pursed his lips "I am not going to eat this" 

"You don't like sandwiches? I can make something else for you. Just name it" 

"You are sick. Let me go!" 

Eric picked up the knife again which made Barry shut his mouth "Either you eat this or I cut your tongue so you will only be able to take liquids for rest of your life" Barry looked at Eric with terror filled eyes. A chill ran down his spine on hearing the threat. Eric extended his hand and this time Barry took a bite as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. 

"Don't cry sweetheart. I know you don't love me but you will one day. We have all the time in the world" Eric smiled as he gave another bite to Barry who chewed robotically "You look so cute when you chew" he gently stroked Barry's jaw outline making him flinch away from his touch 

Eric finished feeding Barry with a smile. He made him drink water and wiped his mouth with a napkin "Say thank you" Barry stared at the older man "I said say thank you" his tone dangerously cold

"Th..Thank you" Barry stuttered 

"You are welcome my love. You know... I don't like to threaten you but you give me no other choice. I love you Barry...how hard it is for you to understand?" Eric stared at Barry waiting for an answer 

"Eric please....let me go. I am not worth all this trouble" Barry pleaded with heavy voice

Eric came little closer to the younger man "You have no idea how much worth you are Barry" he grabbed the younger man's chin making him look directly at him "The things I want to do with you" Eric tightened his hold with a bruising force 

Barry let out a small wimper and next thing he knew is Eric's lips were on his. He tried to free his face but the older man had him locked with his other hand at the back of Barry's head. Barry made a loud muffled sound of protest but Eric ignored it and deepened the kiss. It was almost painful for Barry and he soon felt something warm drip down his lips. Eric had bit his bottom lip so hard that it broke the skin. After what it seemed like eternity for Barry but merely a minute had passed, Eric finally pulled back. He smirked at the younger man "You are so amazing" he wiped the blood off his lips

"Get the fuck away from me!" Barry yelled panting as he tried to move away from the older man. Eric laughed and he got up from the bed "This is just a start sweetheart. I am soon going to make you mine"

"Joe will soon find out! He's going to..."

Eric cut off Barry's words "Joe will never find out my love. Who's gonna tell him huh? Even if Snart survives, don't forget I was well disguised when I took you" Barry had a dejected look on his face. He hadn't thought about that before.They would never doubt on Eric

The older man then kissed Barry on his forehead while he was still in deep thoughts and walked out if the room locking the door. Barry felt the adrenalin leave his body and he shuddered. Tears came running down on his cheek. He didn't want this. His mind again and again reached out to his husband. Was Len okay? Did Joe arrive on time? How bad was the wound on his side? Was he even alive? Barry sobbed in the loneliness of the room. How in the world was he going to get out of here. He tried hard to break free from his bonds but it only dugged even more in his wrists. He shifted to find a comfortable position but couldn't. His hands and shoulders were hurting from being strained for too long. Feeling exhausted Barry laid on his side and felt his eyes droop. He last conscious thoughts were of Len before he let sleep claim him

AT HOSPITAL

 

"Well hurry up. Do whatever it takes. Find my son!" Joe yelled before hanging up his cell. He sat on the bench with his face buried in his hands. This was the worst day any father would ever witness. His son was kidnapped and his son in law was fighting for his life. It had been more than two hours since Len was taken for surgery and he still hadn't got any news on him. 

After Len was taken to hospital, one if the guarding officer had regained consciousness and given his statement on what happened. Cisco who was Barry's friend and an sketch artist expert was immediately called. Cisco drew the stalker's face as instructed by the officer. What no one knew that the stalker had disguised himself before the kidnapping so the real face of Eric was still hidden.

"Where is he?" a thick voice echoed in the hospital. Joe looked up to see a tall bald broad man walking towards him. He stood up from the bench "Who are you?"

"Mick. I am Len's friend. How is he? Did you find Barry?" Mick fired questions at the detective

Joe frowned at the man "How do you know about the attack?" Mick replied with his own frown "I have my resources. Now tell me how is Len?"

"He's still in there" Joe pointed at the closed door

"And Barry?"

Joe shook his head "My officers are searching. We have a sketch of the kidnapper so he will be found soon" Mick fisted his hands with anger radiating from his body "What the hell were your officers doing? Weren't they suppose to protect them?" Before Joe could answer Mick the door to the operation theatre opened

Joe asked the doctor who came out of the room "How is he?" The doctor replied with a small nod "The operation was successful. We were able to remove the bullet. The patient is going to be fine" 

Joe and Mick sighed in relief and they shared a look. Now they had one major task in hand. They had to find Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Warning for non con nothing too graphic!!

It was more than thirty minutes since Len was awake but he kept his eyes closed. The low beeping sound of the machines reached his ears along with the pain in his side. He knew he was in the hospital but didn't want to confirm by opening his eyes. 

Open eyes meant he was still alive

Open eyes meant Barry was gone

Open eyes meant he failed in keeping his husband safe

Open eyes meant he had to face the fact that Barry was somewhere alone and scared to death

"I know you are awake Len" said a rough voice and Len knew it belonged to his friend "We will find him. I have already send our men to look in each and every corner of this city" 

Len blinked open his eyes and looked at Mick. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes "He's alone out there Mick. God knows what he's going through right now" 

Mick squeezed Len's arm "Nothing is going to happen to him" Len gritted his teeth to ride out the pain and removed his covers. Mick caught Len by his arm "What are you doing? You are still hurt" 

Before Len could answer the door opened and Joe entered in the room. The detective's eyes widened when he saw Len was trying to get out of the bed "What the hell is going on in here?"

Len tightly caught the edge of his bed and bit his inner cheek to stop himself from gasping in pain "I am going to find Barry" Joe rushed towards his son in law and pushed him back in the bed "Are you crazy? You can barely stand on your two feet. How in the world are you going to find Barry?" 

"Get off me!" Len sneered at the detective but Joe placed his hand on Len's chest "You listen to me. I know you don't like me and I am also not a fan of yours but right now you need to get your ass back in the bed" Len was about to argue when Joe cut him off "You will help me find my son. I will not stop you but atleast take some rest before you are able to stand on your two feet" 

Len shifted his gaze towards Mick who looked like he was in Joe's team. He reluctantly agreed and laid back down on the bed "Did you get any leads?" Joe nodded "We have his sketch. I have distributed them in different stations. It won't take long to find him. Take some rest Len...you were shot" 

"I will rest only when Barry is back with me again"

 

 

WAREHOUSE

Barry slept restlessly on the bed. His arms were killing him and wrists burned with raw cuts. He saw his right leg was swollen as he tried to get out of the chains. He didn't know how much time had passed since he was brought here but the four walls of the room were slowly starting to creep him out. He felt suffocated. He wanted to get out of this small room and run back to his husband.

Barry heard the door open with a creak and his heart started racing in his chest. He saw Eric walk in with a bag "Honey I am home" The older man placed the bag near Barry "I brought pizza today. You didn't seem to like sandwiches yesterday so I changed the menu. See how much I love you?" 

Barry shook his head "Please let me go" he backed up so that his back was now resting on the headboard. Eric sighed and scooted closer to Barry "Don't back away from me my love" he stared hard into Barry's scared eyes and smirked "God you are so beautiful" 

"I want to go home" Barry pleaded with heavy voice. Eric laughed at him "But sweetheart you are home!" The younger man gritted his teeth and yelled "No! This is not my home. You kidnapped me from my home. I hate this place...I hate you!"

Eric ran his hand on Barry's jaw line and neck "You look so hot when you are angry...I want you so badly" and just like that Eric smashed his lips on Barry's earning a surprise yelp from the younger man. Barry acted on instant and jerked his head back which banged hard on the headboard. Barry gasped in pain, his vision blurring for few seconds. Eric used this opportunity and shove his tongue into Barry's mouth and deepened the kiss. He kept his one hand on Barry's jaw to stop him from biting his tongue and other rested on his hip keeping Barry in place

Barry let out a whimper as he felt lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. Another few seconds passed and finally Eric pulled away resting his head on Barry's forehead "You are stunning" 

Barry coughed and tried to kick with his free leg but Eric caught it without any effort and pulled Barry down. With a blink of an eye Eric was on top of Barry and started straddling him "Get off me!" Barry yelled and thrashed to get free as tears fell from his eyes. Eric ignored his cries and ripped opened his shirt and started kissing his neck

"NO! Please stop! LEN!" Barry yelled, unconsciously called for his husband's help. Eric stopped his movements but his hands get tightened on Barry's waist in bruising force "What does that bastard have that I don't!" he raised his voice as he struck a punch on Barry's jaw

Eric got off Barry and started pacing "I am sorry...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...but...but you can't say his name. You have to forget him. You have to..." he stopped to see Barry was silently crying on the bed "I know what to do. You need to be cleaned. I need to wash that man's filthy hands on you"

Eric crossed the distance and yanked Barry up "Come on love...you need to be cleaned" he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the chain on Barry's leg. Barry wobbled when he made to stand on his feet but Eric kept a tight hold on his arm "Where...where are we going?" The older man didn't answer him and literally pulled him to the end of the room and kicked open a door

Barry saw it was a small bathroom with a head shower, toilet and a small sink. The older man twisted the tap and pushed Barry to stand under the running water. The CSI gasped as the cold water fell on his body. The water was so cold that it nearly froze his muscles. He tried to move away from the cold spray but Eric gripped his shoulders and held him in place "You are not going anywhere until you are clean from his touch" 

he rubbed Barry's face"Did he touch you here?" 

he rubbed Barry's hands "Did he touch you here?"

he rubbed Barry's legs "Did he touch you here?"

Barry shook his head and cried harder "Please stop. It's too cold...I... I can't breathe" Eric finally stopped touching him but he didn't turn off the water. After ten minutes Eric was satisfied and he turned the tap off. Barry was shivering on his feet as he heaved heavy breaths. Eric again pushed him out and into the small room "Stand here" Barry stood in the middle of the room soaked in cold water trying hard not to crumble down on the floor

Eric went out of the room and came back with a pair of clothes and towel. He placed the items on the bed and came near Barry. He took out a knife and cut open the zip ties "Get changed" he took hold of his jaw "Don't think I am done with you. I will make you mine"

Barry heard Eric's retreating footsteps and finally let his knees buckle. He fell on the floor and sobbed. Barry wrapped his arms around himself and shook as cold tremors passed his thin pale body. He trembled thinking how close he was to lose himself to Eric "Please find me Len...please"

After crying for more than twenty minutes Barry pulled himself from the floor. He stumbled few steps as he reached the bed where Eric had given him dry clothes. The CSI changed into long sleeve Tshirt and loose pyjamas. When he turned to place his wet clothes aside, Barry's eyes widened. He blinked twice and wiped his blurry eyes with his hands. 

There on the bed was a cell. Adrenaline rushed into him and Barry picked up the cell. Eric must have dropped it when he pulled out a key to unlock his chain. Fresh tears fell down his face as Barry looked at his life saver. His fingers fumbled to slide open the phone "Shit! Shit!" he cursed when it was locked and asked for a password

Barry's eyes fell on the door. Any moment Eric will walk in when he realises his phone is missing. He had to quickly think of the password. Barry took a deep breath and typed his name on the screen. A small smile formed on his face when the screen unlocked in front of him. He then quickly dialled Len's number and waited with baited breath "Pick up....please pick up Len! Please pick up"

After four rings Barry heard a voice at the other end "Hello"

"LEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Super thanks for reading! On with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Six foot tall short hair and broad muscled Eric paced outside the warehouse. He bit his nails to calm himself down. How dare Barry say his name. How dare he still remembers him. This was not fair to him. Why wouldn't he see his love. Why couldn't he see they were meant to be together. He had fallen in love with the CSI the moment he saw him for first time. Eric smiled as he remembered that day

FLASHBACK

Last month there was a conference in California where many detectives and officers were invited. Everyone was seated in their seats silently listening to the head of the California Police department as he gave his speech. Eric occupied the front row while Barry and Joe were seated few rows back. Almost when half of the speech was over a loud sneeze echoed in the huge hall. All heads including Eric turned towards the source of the sound and saw Barry rubbing his nose with his hand "Sorry" the CSI smiled sheepishly.

Eric stared at the young man without blinking, eyes boring into his features. The older man saw how cutely he rubbed his nose and how red his cheeks turned when he saw all were looking at him. He saw the guy chew his bottom lip clearly feeling embarrassed. He so badly wanted a taste of those pink plump lips for himself. With an amused expression Eric saw him blow another sneeze and the half of the people in hall were laughing at him.

Eric's eyes darkened. He wanted a pull a bullet in every man's head who were laughing at the young man. An older looking black guy said something in his ear and the young man muttered an apology and excused himself from the hall. Eric's eyes followed his back until it disappeared out of the hall. The conference went on but Eric didn't pay any attention. His mind was solely focused on the young man

After the conference it didn't take long for Barry to find out who was the young man. He came to know his name was Barry Allen and he wasn't an officer or a detective. He was a very talented CSI in his station and so his chief had decided to bring him into the conference. Eric went to his house and Googled all information on Barry. He didn't eat his dinner and laid in his bed, thinking about Barry. All night Eric thought about Barry. As the hours passed by his desire to meet the young man grew even more. He wanted Barry. He wanted Barry forever. Eric got up from the bed and stared into Barry's picture on the computer "You should be mine"

Eric's passion for Barry soon turned into obsession. He took a leave from his job and thought about confessing his love to the young man. His dreams and hopes were shattered when he found out Barry was already in a relationship with another man. That night Eric cried and drowned himself into alcohol. That didn't help him a bit when a week later he got the news of Barry's marriage.

Anger boiled in his body as he followed Barry to his new apartment. Eric saw him smiling to the other man...the smile that was meant for him. Eric saw him kissing the other man...the kiss that was meant for him. He fisted his hands, fingers digging into his palm "I will not let you go Barry. This is not a marriage...it's all fake. You are mine. You should be mine"

PRESENT

Eric stopped pacing. He eyed the house where Barry was imprisoned and his eyes softened "Why are you making me do this? Why are you making me hurt you?" he smacked himself on his forehead "I shouldn't have made you stand under cold water. I should apologise to you" Eric straightened his coat and walked inside the warehouse

HOSPITAL

Mick was eating a sandwich while he kept an close eye on his friend. The board shoulder man knew with every second that passed, it was hard for Len to just lay and wait for any news on Barry. He kept asking his men if they had any success in finding the young man but he was always met with disappointment. 

Len stared at the wall on his side. He had never felt so helpless in his life. With every blink he made, a part of him was getting crushed inside. How could he lay peacefully in this bed while his husband was in hands of a psychopath. He needed to get out of here and search for his husband. Barry was waiting for him...

Suddenly Len's cell rang that was kept on the side table. He frowned and stretched his hand to take the device but Mick stopped him "Let me get that for you" he picked up the cell "Hello"

"LEN!"

Mick's nearly dropped the phone, eyes going as wide as they could "Barry?" he jumped from his chair. Len's heart skipped a beat. Did Mick say Barry's name? "Mick who is it?" he got up on his elbow and hissed at the sudden pain 

Mick tightened his hold "Barry is that you?"

"Mick!" Barry eyed the door and whispered "Mick how is Len...is he alright?" 

Mick didn't answer Barry and handed the cell to his friend "It's Barry" Len grabbed the phone with two hands "Sc..Scarlet?" 

Barry cried when he Len's voice "Len! Thank God you ard alright!"

"Barry where are you?"

"Len please get me out of here...please. He is mad Len...please get me out of here" Len's heart broke into million pieces. His eyes watered on hearing his husband's plea "I am coming Barry. I will save you"

"Hurry Len...I don't know how long I will survive..he..he.." Barry hicupped and trembled when he remembered what happened an hour ago 

"Do you know where you are?" Len asked again

"No Len...I am sorry" 

"Who is he Barry? Do you know him?" 

"He is from.." Barry's body gave a jerk when he footsteps "Len he's coming! I...I have to hang up..trace this call" Barry knew Eric always called him from the phonebooth so they weren't able to trace him but this was his personal number. Joe will be able to trace this call

Before Len could reply Barry pressed the red button and hid the phone under the bed. He rubbed his face and tried his best to regain his posture. He couldn't afford to give away his happiness that he felt in his heart. Len was coming to get him out of this hell

Len nodded and looked at his friend "Call Joe Now!" Mick ran outside the room to find the detective. Len held the phone tightly as stared at the device. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. Barry sounded so scared. He could still hear his fearful voice that begged to save him "I am coming Scarlet. Please hang on for little while"

Joe and Mick walked in with quick steps and Len told him about his conversation. Joe immediately made a call at his station and asked them trace the call. Len threw his covers and got up from the bed. Joe saw the fire and determination in his eyes and knew this time he will not be able to stop him. He turned his gaze on Mick "I know he's coming with us...can you also come and stay with him and make sure he doesn't collapse. Barry will kill me if anything happens to him" 

Mick scoffed "My friend is lot stronger than you think but I will come. I want to kick the man's ass who took Barry" Joe shook his head and went to talk to the doctors. After ten minutes he got a call on the location of a warehouse. He called a back up team and asked them to reach at the warehouse. Joe Len and Mick then drove from the hospital. Len gripped the door handle tightly. He was only few miles away from Barry. He was going to save him. This was going to end for once and for all. 

 

WAREHOUSE

Barry heard footsteps and he settled in the bed. He hung his head down, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. He was shaking on his place and thought what would happen if Eric knew about the phone call. 

Eric push opened the door and walked towards Barry "Hey I am sorry for before" Barry gave a shaky nod. Eric ran his thumb on Barry's jaw "You are looking stunning in my clothes" 

Barry felt disgusted by the words. He wanted to rip apart the clothes he was wearing and throw them on Eric's face. The older man gripped his chin "Say thank you"

Barry shook with fear "Thank you" Eric then took hold of his hands and tied them with zip ties "Sorry but I can't have you running away from me"

Barry was glad atleast his hands were tied infront of him. He just prayed the older man doesn't notice his phone is missing. He should think of way to distract him until Len comes "Ah...can we eat? I...I am hungry" 

Eric was surprised by Barry's request. A broad smile appeared on his face "Of course my love. Your pizza is still untouched" Barry nodded and Eric opened the pizza box. Just like yesterday he fed each bite to Barry who forcefully gulped down having no other choice. Few bites later Eric accidentally dropped a bite on the floor "Oops my bad" he bend down to pick up the fallen piece and Barry's heart thumped widly. The cell was under the bed. He was terrified to think what will Eric do if he finds the cell. He nearly yelled "No!"

Eric frowned at the younger man so Barry smiled nervously "I..I mean...don't pick up from the floor...it's wasted" The older man smiled but the next instinct he ducked down under the bed and saw his cell. He picked up the phone and his eyebrows narrowed when he saw the last dialled number

Eric held the phone infront of Barry. His face contorted rage and his eyes darkened. Barry could literally count the number of angry veins that were bulging out from his forehead. Eric locked his eyes with thd younger man and asked in a deadly tone "Who did you call Barry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading! On with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry woke up to a pounding headache and a pitch black darkness. His mouth felt dry and throat was burning. Soon he realised a cloth was wrapped around his mouth, gagging him securely. His wirsts were again tied in zip ties and this time they were behind his back. Barry tried to move his legs but couldn't. The zip ties on them were cutting off the circulation which made them stiff. 

Barry rolled to his side and a groan escaped behind his gag. He could hear the sound of the engine running and few honks coming from outside. That's when his mind flashed back what happened few hours back. The CSI knew exactly where he was. He was locked in the trunk of Eric's car. Panic gripped him a from all sides as he let out a muffled yell. Barry struggled fruitlessly, barely getting enough air to breath. Tears rolled down from his eyes on the carpeted trunk. He was so close....so close to be with Len. Now it seemed as if he will never get a chance to see his face again

 

FEW HOURS BACK

Len felt his road trip couldn't get any shorter. The wait was killing him. Every stop at the signal was like a whip to his already battered body. He turned his gaze on Joe "Hurry up" Joe pressed hard on the pedal "Don't worry Len we will get there in time"

Mick squeezed Len's shoulder. He didn't have any words to comfort his friend. All he could is sit next to him and show his presence. He gritted his teeth thinking ways on how he will torture the man took was hurting their friends

"Only ten minutes away from the location" said Joe. Len straightened, his hand on the door handle ready to get out as soon as the car stopped

 

WAREHOUSE

"Who did you call Barry?"

Barry felt the world around him froze. Everthing was icy terror. Eric knew about the call "N...n..no one Eric" a slap to his face was the reply from the older man "Liar!"

Barry shook his head frantically as Eric's broad hand wrapped around his throat "Yes you did! You fucking did! Tell me did you call him?" Barry trembled as he tried to take air through his nose. Eric added more pressure and black spots danced in his vision. Barry was about to pass out when Eric lifted the pressure. He wheezed out short breaths coughing violently. The older man grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. Barry felt Eric's hot breath on his face "You are cheating on me? In our relationship? How dare you?" 

Tears rolled down from Barry's eyes burning his cheeks. His gasped when Eric's grip tightened on his hair. Building some courage Barry looked directly in his captor's eyes "I hate you....I will never be yours...never!" with that he elbowed Eric on his stomach and gave a hard push with his tied hands. The older man stumbled few steps back but stopped himself from falling. He saw Barry making a run towards the door so he quickly went after the young man

Barry had reached the main door when Eric pounced on him. They fell hard on the floor with Eric pinning Barry with his weight again making it difficult for younger man to breathe. The older man took hold of Barry's wrists and held it above his head. Barry couldn't stop the frightened whimper that left his mouth when suddenly he felt the familiar pressure of sharp blade on his throat "Nice try sweetheart. But it's not that easy to get away from me" 

Barry squirmed under Eric's weight eyes going as wide as they can "You know I was going easy on you till now but seems like you need to be taught a lesson for betraying me" he bend down to kiss Barry but the latter had other plans. He brought his head forward so fast that it hit straight on Eric's nose who grunted in pain, his hold on Barry's wrist weakened. This also caused a slight movement in Eric's hand that was holding the knife and it gave a shallow cut on Barry's throat

Barry felt something warm trickle down at the side of his throat but he didn't mind. He main focus was to gain an upper hand on Eric and get the hell out of here. He made his next move by bringing his hands down and slammed them on Eric's head. He gave a hard push to the older man and was glad when finally the weight was lifted from him. 

Eric was dazed for few seconds and Barry took advantage of the situation. He scrambled back up and made a mad dash out of the room. Eric was quick to recover and he followed to get his man back

 

IN JOE'S VEHICLE

"I have reached the highway. Which warehouse? There are near six of them in a line" Joe yelled in his phone. He was quiet for a while as the officer on the other end was trying to find exact warehouse

Len scanned the warehouses. He could feel Barry was here. He was close to him. It was only a matter of few minutes and then they will rescue his husband. Once Barry was found he was not going to let him out of his sight forever. 

"Okay...okay yeah thanks. I don't see any back up! Where are they?....Send them immediately" Joe barked out loud and started the engine "It's the last one" Len nodded and Mick could see how releaved his friend's face was. This was going to end soon

 

WAREHOUSE

Barry ran as fast as he could. He didn't even know where was the way out but he had to get out of here. He would rather get lost outside than stay and experience Eric's terror. His exhausted body was screamimg at him but kept pushing one leg infront of other. He stumbled few times hitting his body on the nearby walls but he still kept moving

With his blurry and tired eyes Barry saw the main entrance door. It was opened and he felt a new wave of adrenalin rush inside his body. After taking few steps more Barry lost his footing and fell on the ground. He grunted loudly as his body took the hard fall. Steeling himself he started crawling towards his freedom. 

Barry saw he was couple of steps away from the main entrance when a boot was jammed on his back "Where are you going honey?" Barry yelled in protest but next second he felt a prick on the side of his neck "No.." Eric emptied the contents of the syringe and saw how slowly Barry was losing conscious. He threw the syringe and picked Barry up in bridal style.

"It's not safe to stay here. We have to go" Eric mumbled to himself and rushed outside the warehouse. Barry weakly and sluggishly struggled but the world was drowning around him. He could faintly see they had reached towards a car and that was the last thing he saw before he surrendered to the darkness. Eric placed Barry down on the ground and opened his car trunk. Picking the CSI again, Eric carefully laid his precious package inside. He then untied Barry's hands and tied them behind his back. Next he tied Barry's legs and pulled out his handkerchief. He wrapped it over Barry's mouth and tied a tight knot at the back of his head. Satisfied with his work Eric closed the trunk and locked it. He looked around twice to make sure no one was around and then got in the front seat

Eric turned on the engine and drove away from the scene. He pressed hard on the pedal and got on the main road. What he or Joe didn't know that exact after thirty seconds his car and Joe's car crossed each other. Joe did not notice him as his concentration was to find the last warehouse but Len saw a glimpse of Eric as he drove the car pass him. 

Len saw Eric's face for five seconds but didn't recognize him. He thought the man who attacked him and kidnapped Barry had a beard on him. But Len felt uneasy. Something was wrong. He felt all his positive energy and beliefs were being ripped off him...Barry. He could feel Barry was near but where. Why was he feeling as if he had lost Barry all over once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooooo much for reading. Let's read the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe reached at the warehouse and slammed on the brakes. Len didn't wait for the engine to turn off and jumped out if the vehicle. He wrapped an arm around his side and quickened his steps. Mick followed his friend and Joe pulled out his gun "Wait! Don't rush in! We might alert the kidnapper. It will prove dangerous for Barry"

Joe pushed Len aside who glared at the detective. He didn't want to use any police tactics. He just wanted to push the damn door down and get to his husband as soon as possible "The door is open" said a confused Mick 

Joe frowned and gave a light push at the door. The three men entered cautiously but the air around them already gave the bad news "Barry!?" yelled Joe but when he got no response he understood. They were late. Barry was gone. Joe eyed the main hall and found an empty syringe. He picked up and cursed "We are late. He took my son again" his voice going heavy as realisation set in his heart

Len's legs buckled and he swayed on his spot. Mick quickly supported his friend "Len!" he made him sit on empty crates "Gotta be strong man" Len tightly held the edge of the crate. He was supppose to be the reunited with his husband. This was his last hope. How will he ever find Barry. How will he ever be able to see him again. How? Len's eyes shone with tears. He heard sirens and Joe yell at the back up team to tear apart the warehouse and find any clues that would lead them to Barry

 

AT A DOCKYARD

Eric got out of his car and looked around to make sure that no one spotted him. The detective walked at the trunk of his car and unlocked it. He saw Barry was awake. The CSI struggled harder against his bonds and let out a loud muffled yell at the older man

Eric hushed Barry and patted his hair "My sweet love. Please don't hurt yourself. I will remove these as soon as we get out of this country. I have made all the arrangements. I will take you far away from this place"

Barry shook his head vigorously and tried to kick Eric with his bounded legs but the older man caught his ankle "When will you learn sweetheart. I think it's better you go back to sleep" before Barry could understand what it meant, Eric pulled out another syringe and jammed it on Barry's neck. Within seconds the younger man was surrounded by darkness

 

AT CCPD

"These are Barry's right?" Joe asked Len as he showed Barry's damp clothes. Len nodded slowly and held his husband's Tshirt in his hand. His heart and stomach clenched painfully. Why were Barry's clothes wet? What did the bastard do to Barry? Where did he take him? 

They had come back to the station after checking the place thrice. Mick made a quick trip at the hospital and brought Len's medicines. The officers at the warehouse didn't find much except for few things like pizzas boxes, chains, zip ties and Barry's clothes

"I have asked to check each and every vehicle on the highway. We will find him Len" Joe assured the devastated looking man infront of him. He still couldn't believe they had lost Barry again. They should have reached sooner

Len stared at the cloth in his hands as if silently asking it to give any clues where was Barry. Suddenly Eric's face popped into Len's mind. He narrowed his eyes. Why did he feel a strong connection between the man and Barry's kidnapping. Could he be the man? But his attacker had a beard. But then.. what if....what if he disguised himself that night. He had to be sure "Joe can you call Cisco? I want him to sketch out a face"

 

DOCKYARD

Eric shook hands with a man and grinned "Thanks! You proved your friendship and did well with the arrangements" 

"Not a problem my friend" he hugged Eric and handed him the keys to the boat. When the man left with his money Eric looked at the trunk of his car "It's time to get out of this city my love"

 

AT THE STATION 

Cisco was called and he sketched out exactly as Len instructed. He was shocked at the picture he drew "Are you sure this the guy?" Len looked at the sketch "Yes why?"

Cisco was about to answer when Joe came into the cabin "You got the picture?" Cisco nodded and handed Eric's picture to Joe. The detective was shocked "Eric? Len are you sure this was the man you saw near the warehouse?" 

Len nodded "Who is he?" 

"He's my partner Len! Eric Foreman. It cannot be him. He is a good and honest officer" said Joe "I don't understand. What was he doing near the warehouse? "

"Call him!"

Joe stared at Len but he then pulled out his cell. He dialled Eric's number but it was not reachable. He tried couple of times but got the same result "Ask everyone in the station when did they last saw Eric. Go!" he ordered Cisco who ran outside the room

"It's him...I know it's him. He probably had Barry with him when he crossed us" Len slumped down on a chair feeling as if his soul was ripped out from him 

 

DOCKYARD

Eric opened the trunk and smiled at the sleeping man. He picked up Barry in his arms and walked towards the boat. Eric took the CSI in the boat's cabin and layed him on the small bed. He ran his thumb over the cloth on Barry's lips "You are looking so sexy in bonds" Eric bend down and placed a kiss on Barry's forehead "I love you" he saw the young man fidget in his unconscious state so he pulled out yet another syringe and gave the shot on Barry's neck

AT ERIC'S HOUSE

The door to Eric's house was forced open with a loud thud. Armed officer's rushed inside the dimly lit apartment. When Joe failed to contact Eric after dialling for nearly ten times, he got suspicious. What if Len's doubt was true and Eric was the one who took his son

"Sir! No one saw Eric since last morning" Cisco informed the detective. Joe made a decision "Len let's go!" 

"Where are we going?"

"To search Eric's apartment. If you are right then I am sure we might find something there" said Joe and went to talk to his captain. On his special request Singh quickly arranged a search warrant for Eric's apartment. 

When Joe and Len were looking in the hall an officer yelled for the detective to come and see Eric's bedroom. Joe was beyond shock and Len could feel his blood boil in his skin. There were hundreds of Barry's pictures on the wall and some of them had a heart shaped drawn over them "That sick bastard!" Len gritted his teeth

"This is insane! I can't believe he did this" Joe pulled out his cell. His mind was quickly forming a way to catch the criminal. Joe called his fellow officer at the station "I need you to track down a vehicle. It's detective Eric Foreman's car. Yes do it! Track him down through the GPS tracker in his car. I want it to get done as soon as possible" 

Len waited with new found hope. There was still a chance they could find his husband. Please God...please don't take Barry away from me

 

AT DOCKYARD

Eric clicked his phone shut after he made few quick calls. He needed a place to stay with Barry when they reach the other end of the shore. This time he will make sure no one will ever find them. Barry was his. No one will come between them 

Suddenly Eric heard the sound of sirens. He frowned and rushed upstairs to the deck. His eyes widened when he saw the dockyard was swamped with police officers. There were atleast five police vehicles and twenty cops holding their guns out.

Eric saw Joe was leading a group of four cops and were heading towards his direction. His jaw tightened when he saw Len walking with Joe. There was no way out. He was going to get caught. They were going to take Barry away from him "No! This is not happening! No! I won't let you take Barry away. He is mine!" 

Eric ran back down on the cabin where Barry was still unconscious. He bored his hard and merciless eyes on the young man "No one will ever take you away from me. If you are not mine then I will make sure no one can have you either" he pulled out his gun and aimed at his sleeping captive

 

When Len and Joe got the address of Eric's vehicle they didn't waste any time further and ran outside the station. This time Len was glad Joe broke all the traffic rules and made it to the dockyard in record time. Len's heart was hammering in his chest when they reached Eric's car. It was empty with open trunk "He's not here! What do we do?'

Joe scanned the area, eyes falling on the boats. A thought crossed his mind "We should check the boats!" He gave orders to his backup officers to check all the boats. Joe walked with Len and four other cops towards the boat that was straight ahead of him 

Len was two feet away from the boat when a loud gun shot sound echoed in the silence of the dockyard. He halted his steps as dread pooled in his stomach "Barry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I want thank you each and every one of you who have read commented and left kudos on this story. U guys are simply the best with your support. Let's read the last and looooong chapter! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len ran as fast as his injured body would allow. His heart and mind felt like it was going to explode any second if he didn't see Barry soon. Joe and his officers followed as they tightened their hold on the guns. Len jumped on the boat "Barry? Barry!" he yelled at the empty deck. Joe motioned Len towards the stairs that led to the small cabin

Len slowly descended the stairs with Joe behind him. When he reached the last step Len's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Joe gasped on seeing the scene infront of him and raised his gun at Eric "Freeze! Let him go Eric" 

Eric sat on the small bed with Barry cradled in his arms. Len tightly clenched his fist when he saw Barry was tied up and unconscious "What have you done to him?!" he yelled but Eric rocked back and forth while murmuring soft words to the sleeping man "I couldn't kill you...I love you so much...you are mine...we will stay here okay...no one will take you away from me"

Len gritted his teeth "Let him go you sick bastard" he tried to take a step towards them but Eric pulled out his gun and pointed at Len "No! Don't come near us! I will not let anyone touch my Barry" Len glared at the mad man infront of him. He wanted to rip his dirty hands off his husband and beat the hell out of him

"Are you crazy! Eric stop this nonsense right now" Joe raised his voice and stood beside Len "You are surrounded. There is no way out!" 

Eric held Barry even more tighter and shook his head "We are family. He is mine. Get out of here!" he shrieked in high pitch voice. Joe shared a look with Len and inched a little forward steadily holding his gun "I am gonna say one last time Eric. Stop this madness and let go of my son"

Eric looked down at Barry and Len took his distraction to his advantage and lunged at the man. He knocked the gun out of Eric's hand and raised his fist to give a punch. Eric couldn't stop the incoming blow and he heard a definite crack to his nose. Len wrenched his husband away from the man. Eric seethed in anger and roared like an angry beast "Nooo...Barry is mine!" 

Joe saw Eric was going for Barry. He didn't hesitate even for a second and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit on Eric's leg who fell on the floor with a loud grunt. Joe ran and placed the handcuffs on his partner "Eric Foreman you are under arrest on the charges of kidnapping and assault on Barry Allen. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court" 

Eric looked at Barry with pained expression "I would have made you so happy. I will come back..you should be mine" Len glared at crazy man "Get him out of here" Eric was then taken away but he never left his eyes off Barry until he reached the top stair.

Len was shocked by the amount of heat radiated from the younger man "Call 911! Barry?" Joe nodded and made the call. Len untied the cloth from his mouth and looked around to find something to cut his bonds "Joe pass me the knife on the table" 

Len freed Barry from the zip ties and winced when he saw the torn skin on his wrists. What scared him most was that his husband was still unconscious. Len gently patted on Barry's cheeks "Scarlet? Wake up...please wake up" his efforts were in vain as the Barry remained unresponsive. Len's eyes shone with tears "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?" he asked Joe 

Joe's eyes fell on the empty syringe on the floor "Jesus" the detective was worried how much of the drug was given to Barry. He yelled at one of his officer "Where is the damn ambulance?" 

Len heard a small moan coming from below that filled his heart with happiness "Barry...it's me Len.. please open your eyes" Just for a moment Barry flicked his eyes open but next second his back arched and he gasped. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he jerked violently "Joe! He is seizing!" 

Joe ran towards the pair and held his son not too tightly but he had enough grip on him so Barry wouldn't hurt himself. Len shifted Barry to his side and kept saying soft words having no idea whether Barry could hear him. Another agonising forty seconds passed when Barry finally went limp in Len's arm. The older man forgot to breathe "Barry?" he got no response from his husband

Emt rushed inside the small cabin and Barry was taken away from Len. He was strapped in a board with oxygen mask placed on his mouth. Len heard the emt people talk to each other. The words like critical...high fever...low blood pressure reached his ears and he thought his world was drowning. What if he was late to reach Barry. Joe pulled Len from the floor "Come on son. We have to go"

"Barry?" Len asked in a low voice which broke Joe's heart "He's going to be fine. I promise we won't loose him" Len nodded but then he swayed a little his hand going to his side. Joe frowned as he supported him "Are you alright?" he got a nod from Len but was not convinced "Len your side is bleeding. You must have torn your stitches. Come on. You need an doctor"

"Barry?" Len again asked in his pained and dazed state. Joe slowly dragged the man out of the cabin "Barry is going to be fine. Let's go see him okay" he then got off the boat and placed Len at the backseat of his car who was out like a light. The detective drove to the hospital as soon as possible. 

AFTER TWO HOURS

"How are they?" asked an anxious looking Joe. The doctor pocketed his hands "Leonard Snart is fine. He is awake and wants to see you. I have restiched his side but he still needs plenty of rest" Joe nodded "And Barry?"

"He is still critical. He was overdosed with chlordiazepoxide which was injected to him three times" the doctor explained. Joe's hand went to his mouth in shock

"His rise in temperature and seizure were the after effects of the drug. We are pumping out the drugs but it will take time. His fever is our main concern. If it doesn't go down in next twelve hours then..it's better you call his family members" the doctor finished and placed a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder

"No.." Joe slumped down on the bench "Please save him. I can't loose my son"

"Be strong Mr West. Let's hope for the best" the doctor left Joe to attend his other patient. Joe looked at the door where Len was being treated. How will he tell him about Barry's condition. 

HALF HOUR LATER

"I will not say anything more to you Scarlet. Just remember one thing..if you decide to leave then I will come right behind you and you very well know how stubborn I am...come back Barry...please come back" Len pleaded as he held Barry's warm hand in his. He literally pulled out his IV and ran into his husband's room when Joe informed him about Barry's condition. Joe knew it was no use stopping Len. A part of him too didn't want to separate them. 

Another two hours passed and Len let out a sigh of relief when the doctors announced that Barry's temperature was slowly climbing down. He was desperately waiting for Barry to wake up. He wanted to take his husband in his arms and assure him he was safe. This will be the last time anyone ever tries to take Barry away from him

Barry heard noises around him and tried to focus on them. His level of consciousness began to increase as he heard a low beeping sound. He felt extremely uncomfortable as he limps weighed like a ton. Few flashes of what happened before came rushing into his mind and suddenly Barry gasped bolting upright. The machines around him made a loud beeping sound. Len was up in an instant "Barry!" he held the younger man by his shoulders 

"Let go! Get away from me! Eric please.." Barry struggled to get free from Len's hands. His face was still flushed and his was looking at Len with terror in his eyes. Len cupped Barry's face "Barry! It's me Len...your Len ..Scarlet please calm down" 

Barry didn't seem to register Len's words and kept struggling "Let me go! I will never be yours...never!" Len knew Barry was hallucinating because of the drugs "I am not him...Len...it's me Len"

It took few more seconds for Barry to come out of his hallucination. His blurry eyes fell on the man who he loved the most in the world. He couldn't believe Len was standing right infront of him "L...Len? Is...that you?"

The room was filled with doctor and couple of nurses. Len was pulled away from Barry "Move back I need room to work" 

Barry's eyes went wide "No! Len!" his hands extended towards his husband who pushed the doctor and hugged Barry, the younger man burrying himself as much as possible "Len...don't leave me Len. He will come back...he.." he sobbed fisting his hands on Len's shirt

"I am not going anywhere. That bastard is gone. You are safe" Len kept repeating again and again until he felt Barry go limp in his arms. Len's worried eyes met with the doctor who helped him lay Barry back on bed "Don't worry. It's a good sign he woke up. His fever is also coming down. Let me check on him" Len nodded and made space for the doctor

FEW HOURS LATER

This time when Barry opened his eyes he was much less delirious. He blinked twice and saw Len staring at him. A smile crept on his face along with relief "Please tell me I am not dreaming" Len ran his hand over Barry's knuckles "No Scarlet. This is very real. You are here with me" 

"Are you okay?"

"You are the one who is laying on hospital bed and you are asking if I am alright?"

"You were shot..I saw you..so much blood" a lone tear fell from the corner of Barry's eyes and Len wiped it off with his thumb "You see me now. I am here all good as new"

'What happened? How did you find me?" asked Barry. The door to the room opened and Joe entered in followed by Mick "Hey Barr. How are you feeling" he placed his hand on his son's forehead "Still little warm. You are not leaving this hospital before I see the old Barry back" 

Barry smiled "I am fine Joe. Len was about to tell me how did you find me" he waved his hand towards Mick who nodded back in return "Good to see you awake kid"

Joe and Len told Barry how they caught Eric "This time he's gone for good" said Len. He didn't miss the fear that still lingered on Barry's face. He so badly wanted to send Eric to the darkest and loneliest place on earth

"Where is he?" asked Barry in small voice

"Eric is mentally unstable so he cannot be send to prison. He's been treated in psychiatric hospital under heavy watch of police officers. Once been treated he will be send to prison" explained Joe

"Thank you Joe" 

Joe bend down to kiss Barry's forehead "I love you son. Take some rest. I will come back later" he shared a look with Len "I have arranged a bed next to Barry for you. I expect you to take rest" 

Barry smiled broadly when he saw Len give a appreciative smile to his father. Maybe things are getting better between them. Mick too left after talking for few minutes. Before going he passed an envelope to Len "Thank you"

Barry looked at the envelope "What's in the envelope?" Len smiled as he slowly placed it on Barry's palm "This my dear Scarlet is our honeymoon tickets to Australia. We are leaving after one week" 

Barry was in shock but this time he loved every inch of it. He sat upright and hugged Len with all his strength "This is great Len. I can't tell you how happy I am right now" 

"I am happy too Barry. I can't imagine my life without you" Len pulled back and kissed his husband who happily responded "I love you so much"

"I love you too" 

 

 

AT PSYCHAITRIC HOSPITAL

"No I won't eat sandwiches! Take them away from me!" Eric yelled in his locked room as he pushed the plate with his both hands. He clutched his head and rocked back and forth "Barry doesn't like sandwiches....I will also not eat sandwiches. I will eat pizza... yes... yes... Barry loves pizzas"

Eric got up from the floor and banged on the door "Get me pizza! You hear me? I want pizza" 

The two guards on the door outside shook their head in pity. It had been a month since Eric was admitted but there was no change in his health. The doctors keep him locked in his room where the detective babbled all day long "You should be mine Barry...I will come back for you...we will be together forever...I will come back" Eric's laughter filled the room that echoed through the closed doors of the hospital. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?? Please let me know and leave a comment :-)))


End file.
